


Saremo fratelli

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Children, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Il momento di separarsi per recarsi ai luoghi di addestramento è giunto. Shun non riesce ad accettare la decisione che Ikki ha preso: sostituirsi a lui in quello che è risaputo essere tra tutti il luogo più infernale. Ikki è disperato, perché Shun sembra evitarlo e giunge a mettere da parte ogni gelosia per chiedere aiuto a Hyoga.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Saremo fratelli

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: PerseoeAndromeda  
> Prompt : Nascondiglio  
> Titolo: Saremo fratelli  
> Tipo di coppia: Nessuna  
> Rating: giallo per le tematiche  
> Genere: hurt/comfort, introspettivo, malinconico  
> Avvertenze: tematiche delicate in quanto protagonisti dei bambini  
> Note:   
> Partecipa all'advent calendar indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

**Saremo fratelli**

Era una mattinata strana a Villa Kido.

Dal momento in cui le scuole di addestramento erano state estratte, un senso di solitudine era calato su tutti loro come mai prima in quel luogo: nel bene e nel male condividevano la medesima sorte e, chi più chi meno, avevano spesso cercato di farsi forza a vicenda.

Eppure, quel momento che sembrava aver segnato un netto confine tra il passato e il presente, pareva anche aver posto, tra tutti loro, un muro, una sorta di gabbia all’interno della quale ognuno di loro era abbandonato a se stesso, faticavano a confortarsi a vicenda, faticavano ad esserci gli uni per gli altri. Più che mai si sentivano bambini spaventati e soprattutto soli.

Dovevano abituarsi perché presto lo sarebbero stati… cento bambini di appena sei o sette anni in giro per il mondo, da soli, al di fuori di ogni rotta conosciuta, gettati, forse, all’inferno.

Non riuscivano a cercarsi e Hyoga, che da quando era lì aveva eretto un muro per proteggere se stesso dalla sofferenza, si rendeva conto, adesso, di quanto gli mancassero quattro tra quei fratelli… uno in particolare… un fratello al quale, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare.

La sofferenza di Shun distoglieva la mente dalla sua stessa sofferenza.

_“Nella sfortuna, io sono stato fortunato… lui a cosa può aggrapparsi, in cosa può sperare?”._

Il piccolo Shun era così cambiato in quei giorni, si isolava, spariva, anche lui, come gli altri, non cercava più nessuno.

Erano tutti consapevoli, troppo consapevoli di dover imparare ad affrontare la solitudine, ma quella parola suonava così dolorosa se rapportata a Shun, che faceva della condivisione il proprio nutrimento, della dolcezza il proprio modo di rapportarsi al mondo.

Era assurdo almeno tanto quanto collegare il suo nome alla parola “guerriero”.

Shun addestrato alla guerra…

Shun che, probabilmente, era uno di quelli destinati… a morire… perché non ce l’avrebbe fatta, come avrebbe potuto sopportare un addestramento alla violenza, un addestramento che non avrebbe avuto pietà alcuna del suo cuore delicato?

_“Vorrei andare da lui”._

Continuava a pensarlo, ma non si decideva a farlo e neanche lui sapeva spiegarsi perché. Forse la consapevolezza che guardarlo negli occhi e leggere in essi il suo destino avrebbe fatto troppo male. Ed era troppo pesante il dolore che si portava nel cuore, come avrebbe potuto sostenere anche quello di Shun?

«Sono un vigliacco» borbottò tra sé, poggiando la schiena alla corteccia di un albero, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso, a contemplare l’erba… quel verde intenso… il verde dei suoi occhi.

Si morse le labbra e strizzò le palpebre. Non avrebbe voluto piangere, solo Shun sapeva piangere senza vergogna, infondendo nel pianto tutta la sua forza. Per Hyoga piangere significava, invece, sentirsi ancora più misero, ancora più in colpa.

_“Come posso diventare forte se non so neanche prendermi cura del mio fratellino? Non sono degno di Shun… Ikki lo è, lui che per Shun vive, lui che nel tentativo disperato di proteggerlo, di aumentare anche solo di un briciolo la sua speranza di sopravvivere, ha sfidato tutto e tutti per prendere il suo posto a Death Queen… lui ha ragione se vuole che io gli stia lontano… lui…”._

«Hyoga…».

Il piccolo russo sussultò, così di colpo strappato ai suoi pensieri cupi e si stupì nel trovarsi davanti proprio uno dei due oggetti di tali pensieri.

Ikki lo fissava, corrucciato, le mani in tasca anche lui, quasi in una posa speculare. Era fin troppo facile leggergli in viso che ciò che stava per dire o fare gli pesava e, appena parlò, Hyoga comprese quanto, in effetti, dovesse costargli.

«Aiutami».

Non fu certo di avere capito, una parola simile era troppo assurda sulle labbra di Ikki. Non riuscì a rispondere, se non aprendo un poco la bocca e anche gli occhi, in un moto di stupore.

Ikki distolse il proprio sguardo, osservò il proprio piede che scalciò un ciottolo di terra. In quel momento a Hyoga parve bambino come tutti loro… il bambino che in effetti era.

La sua voce giunse di nuovo alle sue orecchie, bassa, fin troppo dimessa:

«Non so cosa fare».

Le mani di Hyoga uscirono dalle tasche, ricaddero lungo i fianchi: se Ikki non sapeva cosa fare, lui non sapeva cosa dire, era una situazione che non si sarebbe mai immaginato. Voleva bene ad Ikki, ma lo metteva anche a disagio, una tale situazione si rivelava imbarazzante per un ragazzino timido e scontroso come Hyoga.

In fondo lui ed Ikki avevano qualcosa di simile, entrambi avevano eretto delle barriere per difendersi da un mondo esterno che, nel corso della loro breve vita, si era mostrato nemico ed ostile: erano diversi i modi di reagire, ma simili i tentativi.

Seguì un interminabile silenzio che fu di nuovo interrotto da Ikki, senza tuttavia che i suoi occhi si alzassero su quelli scrutatori e un po’ sospettosi di Hyoga:

«Cercalo tu… con me non vuole parlare».

Improvvisamente a Hyoga fu tutto chiaro e un sussulto scosse le sue membra, le labbra si aprirono un po’ di più, ma ancora non riuscirono a pronunciare un suono.

Forse scoraggiato da quella mancanza apparente di reazione, Ikki sollevò il viso, a ricercare il suo sguardo e, scoprendosi così esposto e vulnerabile, fu Hyoga ad abbassare il proprio.

«Se non vuoi non importa, posso capire… hai i tuoi problemi…».

Non aggiunse altro; gli occhi di Hyoga si risollevarono in tempo per vedere Ikki che gli dava le spalle e, le mani ancora in tasca, il capo infossato tra le spalle, si allontanava.

Hyoga deglutì, il suo cuore ebbe un battito doloroso. Ikki gli faceva pena, in quel momento quel ragazzino di soli otto anni sembrava un vecchio, costretto a portarsi il peso del mondo sulle spalle.

Si sentì male interiormente, perché una parte di lui avrebbe voluto corrergli dietro, ma non era bravo a dare conforto, non a una persona come Ikki comunque. Gli voleva bene, in fondo sapeva che anche Ikki gliene voleva, erano stati legati lì all’istituto, forse perché Shun era stato il loro collante, non lo metteva in dubbio, così come era stato la causa della tensione nata tra loro, sfociata nella brutta lite di qualche giorno prima. Da quel momento il loro rapporto non era più stato lo stesso, poi era sopraggiunta la notizia delle partenze ormai prossime e le occasioni per ricostruire non c’erano state… o forse non le avevano proprio cercate. Come aveva appena detto Ikki, avevano i loro problemi, tutti loro.

Ma questo non avrebbe dovuto impedire a chi si voleva bene di continuare a volersene, avrebbe dovuto unirli e invece si erano ridotti a cento bambini spaventati, smarriti e profondamente soli.

Sospirò, rimase a lungo a fissare il punto verso cui Ikki si era allontanato, come se si aspettasse di vederlo riapparire, pur sapendo in cuor suo che non sarebbe accaduto: chiedere aiuto una volta, per Ikki, era già stato troppo, non l’avrebbe rifatto.

Hyoga sospirò ancora, si morse il labbro inferiore.

Non se la sentiva di affrontare Ikki, ma qualcosa per lui poteva farla…

Per lui, per se stesso… e soprattutto per quel piccolo tesoro che avevano in comune.

Sapeva dove trovare Shun.

Probabilmente lo sapeva anche Ikki, ma sembrava quasi… aver e paura di affrontarlo, per quanto assurdo potesse rivelarsi pensare una cosa simile.

Si diresse di corsa verso la villa, sperando di non incontrare nessun custode e soprattutto Tatsumi: di sicuro avrebbero cercato di impedirgli di andare dove avesse voluto, senza nessun motivo particolare, solo per il gusto di imporsi su uno di loro. E se ne avessero avuto voglia, Hyoga avrebbe anche rischiato una dose di bastonate, giusto perché quegli energumeni che Kido-sama aveva al suo servizio potessero sfogare chissà quali frustrazioni.

Il caso lo aiutò, sembrava che ogni anima viva fosse scomparsa da ogni angolo del parco e dai corridoi della villa. Hyoga scese le scale che conducevano alle cantine e si inoltrò nel buio.

Lì venivano rinchiusi per punizione, ma non sapevano, gli aguzzini di Villa Kido, che spesso, per loro, restare lì significava trascorrere qualche ora nel sollievo.

C’era un angolo nel quale filtrava un po’ di luce da una finestrella posta in alto sul muro, un leggero raggio quando c’era il sole che riusciva, con fatica, a farsi strada oltre il vetro opaco, che nessuno pensava a ripulire da chissà quanti anni. In quell’angolo erano accatastati scatoloni, barili, un sacco di oggetti il cui accumulo si trasformava in una sorta di tana per i bambini che erano costretti a ripararsi dal mondo come vulnerabili animaletti selvatici e fu in quel punto che Hyoga si diresse, si affacciò al di là di un barile lasciato lì a marcire da chissà quanto tempo e lo vide.

Era raccolto in se stesso, ancora più piccolo di quel che era davvero, schiacciato contro il muro alle sue spalle come se volesse venirne inghiottito… come se volesse scomparire dal mondo.

Hyoga non voleva che scomparisse, non proprio lui, non Shun… eppure… il futuro sembrava lasciare così poche speranze…

Tutto sembrava predisposto perché quel desiderio del suo piccolo amico… del suo fratellino… fosse destinato ad avverarsi.

Shun non si mosse neanche quando Hyoga uscì del tutto allo scoperto, i suoi occhi restarono chiusi, le sue membra immobili.

Si accucciò davanti a lui e rimase qualche istante ad osservarlo.

La prima cosa che notò fu che l’immobilità era illusoria: tremava, neanche un nervo del suo corpo sembrava tranquillo. Poi vide le lacrime che solcavano le guance.

Se dormiva stava sognando e ciò che stava sognando non era bello.

Come avrebbe potuto esserlo, d’altronde?

Hyoga trattenne il fiato per un po’, poi allungò una mano, gli sfiorò una spalla, con delicatezza, ma tanto bastò per strappare un sussulto, un rannicchiarsi più deciso contro il muro e un ritrarsi in un frammento più buio di quell’angolino di luce.

In tutto questo non aprì gli occhi, i tremiti si accentuarono e una vocina sottile venne fuori da quel mucchietto raccolto:

«Lasciatemi stare, non voglio dare fastidio a nessuno».

Hyoga sbatté le palpebre.

Dare… fastidio?

«Che stai dicendo?».

In risposta ottenne un sottile lamento e un ulteriore ritrarsi; Hyoga aveva la sensazione che il buio lo stesse divorando, come un mostro famelico assetato della sua sofferenza.

L’immagine gli parve così sconvolgente che lui stesso fu scosso da un tremito e l’istinto lo portò ad avvicinarsi, inoltrandosi anche lui in quella voragine oscura, rendendo più salda la propria presa sulla spalla del piccolo compagno.

Shun non poteva ritrarsi più di così, poté solo tremare con più forza e le sue sottili proteste si trasformarono in singhiozzi.

«Non piangere… ti prego…».

Se piangeva il disagio di Hyoga raggiungeva vette insopportabili: non era bravo a consolare, troppe volte i loro ruoli erano stati all’opposto, era Shun che lo trovava, proprio in quel medesimo nascondiglio e sapeva sempre riscaldare il suo cuore, trovava le parole, i gesti giusti, limitandosi anche a restare in silenzio. Shun sapeva sempre quale fosse la più giusta reazione ai malumori altrui.

Hyoga no…

Il dolore degli altri lo imbarazzava, perché lui stesso non sapeva come affrontare il proprio dolore. Come poteva sperare di essere d’aiuto a qualcuno?

Ma quello era Shun, il suo primo amico lì dentro, il primo che aveva mostrato solidarietà nei suoi confronti, trascinando con sé altri quattro ragazzi che avevano costituito il suo principale punto di riferimento in un mondo che era diventato un incubo ad occhi aperti. Shun era un raggio di sole tanto splendente quanto fragile, così prossimo a spegnersi ormai e Hyoga avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per preservarne la luce… ma come avrebbe potuto fare se da quel momento non sarebbe neanche stato in grado di preservarne la vita?

Né lui, né Ikki, né nessun altro avrebbe più potuto proteggerlo.

Tutto quel che poteva fare era cercare, dentro di sé, il coraggio per restargli vicino fino all’ultimo istante della loro convivenza a Villa Kido, lasciargli un po’ della sua forza, perché la portasse con sé in quell’isola lontana, come lui avrebbe preso con sé la forza di Shun, quella morale, che lo aveva sostenuto fin dal momento in cui aveva varcato il cancello della mansion.

«Almeno non scappare, dai».

Si sentì subito stupido e banale, ma era solo un bambino, non era facile trovare le parole giuste in certe situazioni.

Eppure Shun ci riusciva sempre.

«Tanto è l’unica cosa che so fare».

Almeno aveva ottenuto una risposta, ma quelle parole non erano belle, niente affatto.

Si mise carponi e strisciò verso di lui; erano vicini adesso, i loro corpi si toccavano con decisione e Shun era schiacciato contro il muro dietro di lui. I suoi tremori giunsero così ancora più netti alle percezioni di Hyoga e quasi lo contagiarono.

Un raggio di sole più forte degli altri colpì il piccolo vetro sopra di loro e, per un attimo, il riverbero lo spinse a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, scoprì Shun invaso da quella fonte di luce e lo stava guardando: gli occhi erano lucidi, le guance solcate e arrossate dalle lacrime, il visetto sporco perché la polvere che regnava perenne in quel luogo si era incollata alle guance umide. Doveva essere lì sotto da tantissimo tempo, tutto solo, a disperarsi perché si sentiva impotente contro decisioni che i più grandi continuavano a prendere al suo posto.

Lo stesso Ikki-Niisan lo aveva fatto e, forse per la prima volta, Shun non riusciva a perdonargli qualcosa, non riusciva a perdonargli di averlo voluto proteggere.

Perché dai sensi di colpa non vi era protezione alcuna e questo Hyoga lo sapeva bene.

«Hyokkun, aiutami».

Era la seconda volta, quel giorno, che qualcuno gli chiedeva aiuto, ma mentre da Ikki era stato del tutto inaspettato, da parte di Shun non si stupì, l’anima di Shun era gentile, innocente, senza veli tra quel che provava e quel che desiderava mostrare. Non aveva barriere tra le proprie emozioni e il mondo esterno ed era una caratteristica che poteva risultare ammirevole e spaventosa al medesimo tempo, perché lo lasciava del tutto privo di difese.

La frase che Hyoga avrebbe voluto pronunciare era: _“Farei qualunque cosa per te”._

Ma non poteva dirlo, proprio perché non era in potere di farlo.

Si spostò al suo fianco e gli si sedette accanto. Stavano stretti, ma loro erano piccoli, c’era posto abbastanza per entrambi e Shun colse l’occasione per gettarglisi addosso ed aggrapparsi a lui, con quella spontaneità di emozioni che allarmava Hyoga: faceva sembrare così vulnerabile il piccolo Shun…

Tuttavia non era in grado di rifiutare un tale trasporto e lo accolse allargando le braccia per stringerlo con maggior forza.

«Shun-chan… tu devi difendere te stesso… devi imparare a…».

«A essere forte, lo so!» rispose con energia, divincolandosi un po’ nell’abbraccio, «devo smetterla di essere debole e frignone, lo so a memoria!».

A Hyoga venne da sorridere perché, mentre ripeteva il ritornello che sempre gli veniva impartito, singhiozzava, forse per una volta più per stizza che per tristezza.

Scosse il capo:

«Non sei debole, io non l’ho mai pensato».

Però, come tutti, pensava che non sarebbe sopravvissuto all’addestramento. Non si trattava di un controsenso?

«Se non fossi debole, Ikki-Niichan non dovrebbe fare quello che fa, sarebbe più tranquillo…».

«Più triste… e più solo… e meno forte…».

Shun si mosse per poterlo guardare, con quello stupore innocente che lo caratterizzava in ogni cosa, come se qualunque frase pronunciata in suo favore fosse insensata, indegna di esistere.

Perché lui si sentiva indegno di esistere, lo sapeva Hyoga e si rimproverava per non essere mai stato in grado di convincerlo del contrario… di dimostrargli il contrario.

Perché era lui stesso troppo piccolo e troppo solo… e troppo fragile…

E anche troppo inutile in quel momento, mentre le sue braccia stringevano con maggior forza ancora il corpicino tremante del compagno e Hyoga sapeva che non era solo per confortare l’altro che concedeva quell’abbraccio: era per se stesso, perché era lui, soprattutto, ad avere bisogno di Shun.

«Sai, Shun-chan, Ikki ti cercava… ti cerca sempre… dice che…».

«Non voglio vederlo!».

Ecco, quello proprio non se l’aspettava: una reazione così energica, così rabbiosa, quel rifuggire il contatto…

Se non avesse conosciuto bene Shun, avrebbe pensato che fosse sul punto di saltargli addosso per picchiarlo.

Ma appunto, era Shun e si limitò a staccarsi, si alzò e Hyoga ebbe la prontezza di afferrarlo per un braccio prima di vederlo sgusciare via. Lo strattone dato dalla foga del gesto fece perdere l’equilibrio al bambino più piccolo: ricadde a terra, addosso all’amico che lo avvolse di nuovo e lo tenne a sé saldamente.

Il minore si arrese subito, non tentò nuovamente di fuggire via, si abbandonò a Hyoga e scoppiò in singhiozzi, affondando il viso nel suo petto. Hyoga deglutì, con mosse un po’ goffe gli accarezzò i capelli, sussurrò qualche parola:

«Su… non fare così… smettila… dai, ti prego…».

«Scusa… scusa…». Tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, Shun tentava di fermarsi, senza troppo successo. «Non… non ce la faccio… è troppo… io… non ce la faccio questa volta…».

«Io… lo so che hai paura… ma…».

«Non me ne importa niente di quello che succederà a me, me lo merito!».

Ancora uno scatto rabbioso, così poco da lui, ma tanta rabbia era indirizzata solo verso se stesso e i singhiozzi divennero stizzosi, in preda al nervosismo strattonò con tale forza la maglia di Hyoga che il più grande temette gliela avrebbe strappata.

Era sconvolgente vedere Shun in quello stato, percepire in lui tutta quella rabbia e quel rancore verso la propria persona, perché era così evidente che non era con Ikki che ce l’aveva.

Hyoga aveva immaginato che la decisione presa da Ikki non avrebbe fatto bene a Shun, sostituirsi a lui, andare nel luogo di addestramento a detta di tutti più infernale che esisteva sulla terra, era venuto naturale al fratello maggiore che da sempre aveva dedicato se stesso alla protezione di quel bambino dall’apparenza delicata. E Hyoga era certo, in cuor suo, che non poteva dare torto ad Ikki, sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, si era sentito colpevole lui stesso perché si era detto e ripetuto, fin dal primo istante, che anche lui era un fratello, che anche lui avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, compiere un gesto simile.

Non biasimava Ikki e al tempo stesso capiva profondamente Shun: già così fragile, così provato, come avrebbe sopportato anche il senso di colpa?

Anche Hyoga si sentiva in colpa perché, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a non pensare che il sacrificio di Ikki era stato inutile, si sentiva in colpa perché non aveva fiducia in Shun, non aveva fiducia nella sua possibilità di tornare vivo, con la cloth, in Giappone dopo sei anni, non aveva fiducia nella possibilità di poterlo rivedere, di poterlo stringere ancora così, di poter asciugare le sue lacrime o piangere insieme a lui.

«Perché non vuoi vedere Ikki, Shun-chan?».

Shun tirò su col naso, mosse il capo contro il petto di Hyoga, in un cenno di diniego, poi la vocina sottile rispose:

«Non voglio più fargli del male».

«Tu non gli fai del male».

No, non gli faceva del male, era troppo piccolo, Hyoga, per esprimere concetti tanto complessi, per riuscire a dire che per Ikki, Shun era stato l’appiglio di tutta l’esistenza, era stato la salvezza. Il suo animo era in grado di capire tutto quello, ma tradurlo in parole… non avrebbe saputo come fare.

Riuscì solo ad accarezzargli i capelli, sperando che i gesti potessero trasmettere ciò che aveva nel cuore, che parole semplici potessero bastare:

«Non fai del male a nessuno, Shun-chan… non potresti… non tu…».

Shun si staccò, ma rimase accucciato vicino a lui, le mani tra le gambe, il viso basso, con quella frangetta lunga che gli oscillava davanti, nascondendo del tutto i suoi occhi. Ma Hyoga era certo che le sue guance fossero ancora solcate da tante, troppe lacrime.

«È vero che non voglio fare del male… ma lo faccio… lo faccio perché non sono capace di fare niente. Per non fare male dovrei non esistere».

Una frase così cattiva, così crudele verso se stesso, provocò a Hyoga un’ondata di nausea, ebbe la sensazione che il suo cuore si fermasse per un lungo istante, per poi balzare in gola e ostruire il respiro. Tanto che dovette attendere qualche istante prima di reagire in qualunque modo, perché il dolore di quel che aveva udito era troppo forte.

Poi inghiottì, prese fiato e diede voce alle prime parole che gli vennero in mente, quelle più istintive e sincere:

«Se tu non esistessi… io come avrei fatto a stare qui?».

Shun sussultò e sollevò i suoi grandi occhi su di lui: in quel modo Hyoga ebbe la conferma di tutte le lacrime che ancora scendevano. Le labbra rimasero per un po’ socchiuse, in segno di stupore, poi anche da esse uscì un sussurro, sottile come uno squittio:

«Però… Ikki-Niichan…».

«Per Ikki è lo stesso».

Hyoga fu lieto di riuscire ad infondere, nelle proprie parole, tutta la convinzione che in effetti provava: aveva poche certezze, ormai, nella sua vita, ma una di quelle era la felicità, il sollievo, la forza morale che dava avere Shun al proprio fianco, ed era convinto che Ikki provasse le medesime emozioni, lo aveva colto dalle parole che si erano scambiati, dai gesti che riservava a Shun e da quello sguardo che solo a Shun era concesso, uno sguardo che conteneva il mondo, che era un incontro di anime… uno sguardo nel quale c’era tanta gratitudine.

Tradotto in parole, quello sguardo poteva essere reso in un solo modo:

_“Cosa farei, io, senza di te?”._

Gli occhi di Shun fuggirono ancora, il viso si riabbassò e di nuovo la frangetta lo occultò alla vista di Hyoga:

«Gli causo sempre problemi…».

«È adesso che gli stai causando problemi!» l’esclamazione di Hyoga venne dal cuore, gli dispiacque non riuscire a trattenere la durezza, ma non poteva, a quel punto, non essere sincero. Tra Ikki e Shun non poteva andare avanti in quel modo, non così poco tempo prima della separazione, dovevano risolvere e al più presto.

Il corpicino di Shun venne scosso da un brivido più violento, si strinse con forza le gambe al petto, il viso si abbassò ancora di più fino a rifugiarsi nelle ginocchia e a Hyoga sembrò farsi ancora più piccolo. Allungò una mano, la fermò poco distante dalla spalla del piccolo, poi con decisione lo avvolse con tutto il braccio e lo attiro di nuovo contro di sé: non era necessario trattenere i gesti affettivi con Shun, erano ciò di cui aveva più bisogno.

«Dai, vieni qui… scusami…».

La testolina castana di Shun non si mosse dalla propria posizione, ma si scosse un poco, in un cenno negativo; da quel rifugio che si era fatto con le proprie gambe salì un pigolio, talmente sottile che giunse a Hyoga incomprensibile.

Il ragazzino più grande si chinò, portando il proprio viso più vicino a quello del compagno:

«Che cosa hai detto?».

Allora il viso di Shun spuntò, la voce si fece più udibile:

«Non so cosa dirgli… lui… hai visto quello che ha fatto…».

«Ha fatto il fratello maggiore, come sempre».

«Ma questa volta… lui… va in quel brutto posto e potrebbe morire perché io…».

Hyoga sospirò.

«Shun, dai, basta con questo discorso, non ha senso. L’abbiamo sempre saputo che rischiamo tutti di morire, io, tu, lo sappiamo… un posto o l’altro…».

«Non è vero, voi siete tutti forti, solo io sarei morto, ma così Ikki-Niichan si è messo ancora più in pericolo!».

Era talmente convinto, talmente fermo su quel senso di colpa che Hyoga disperava di potergli far cambiare idea.

Poi giunse l’intuizione, data dal desiderio di veder tornare un briciolo di sollievo in quel cuoricino spezzato:

«E se invece, facendo così, Ikki vi avesse salvato?».

Shun lo guardò, sbatté le palpebre, arricciò il naso, dubbioso:

«Che dici?».

Hyoga sorrise, non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse grazioso.

La prima volta che l’aveva visto l’aveva scambiato per una bambina… e se lo fosse stato davvero, forse, se ne sarebbe invaghito…

Eppure, anche così… in fin dei conti Shun era perfetto così, in quanto maschietto.

Deglutì, chiedendosi che razza di pensieri gli fossero venuti in mente e accentuò il proprio sorriso, dando al piccolo un buffetto sul naso:

«Ci hanno sempre detto che è il destino a scegliere, no? Non so bene cosa voglia dire, non capisco tutte le parole che ci hanno detto, ma… se è vero… e in un certo senso io credo che sia vero… Ikki forse ha semplicemente messo a posto le cose… era destino che Ikki prendesse il tuo posto, per evitare un errore».

Il nasino di Shun si arricciò maggiormente, le labbra fecero una smorfia, ingoiò un singhiozzo e abbassò lo sguardo corrucciato.

Hyoga si morse le labbra, consapevole di non averlo convinto.

Allora lasciò che fosse ancora l’istinto a guidarlo: di solito non ne era molto capace, ma con Shun, stranamente, ci riusciva… quasi sempre almeno.

Affondò le proprie mani tra le spalle e le guance rintanate e, con delicatezza ma fermo, costrinse il piccolo compagno a sollevare il viso; Shun fu così stupito di quel gesto che non oppose la minima resistenza e, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, quelli del minore erano immensi, pieni di dolorosa curiosità, ma anche di abbandono.

«Ti fidi di me?» gli chiese Hyoga, imponendosi di mantenere fermi le mani e lo sguardo, imponendosi di credere lui stesso agli argomenti che stava usando per convincere Shun.

Cosa c’era di meglio della fiducia per far leva su un cuore come quello di Shun?

Il piccolo strinse le labbra, socchiuse un po’ le palpebre e nuove lacrime comparvero agli angoli degli occhi, le spalle sobbalzarono per un nuovo singhiozzo ma, intanto, annuì; a Hyoga parve che qualcosa stesse cambiando nella sua espressione.

«In me… in Ikki… non ci credi che lui farebbe sempre tutto per il meglio?».

«Il meglio per me… ma per lui…».

Hyoga diede un altro morso al labbro, era una situazione delicata, ogni parola poteva rivelarsi un passo falso.

Aprì la bocca, senza ben sapere cosa avrebbe detto, ma una voce, nel buio, lo prevenne:

«Evidentemente non ti fidi abbastanza».

I visi dei due bambini si spostarono verso la figura che si materializzava dall’oscurità, fino a fermarsi nell’opaco alone di luce.

«Ikki…» mormorò Hyoga.

Per un attimo, Shun si strinse maggiormente a lui, quasi avesse paura.

«Niisan…».

Nella sua voce c’era il pianto, insieme a una supplica che strappava il cuore e, di riflesso, Hyoga lo abbracciò, protettivo, non certo perché temesse che Ikki volesse fare qualcosa al fratellino, ma per rassicurare il piccolo sul fatto che non era da solo, che non aveva solo un fratello… ne aveva tanti… e c’erano dei momenti in cui la tentazione di rivelare la verità si faceva insopportabile per Hyoga.

Ikki si avvicinò, si accucciò e si soffermò ad osservare Shun, con uno di quegli sguardi che appartenevano solo a loro: era serio, in apparenza severo, ma non duro, Hyoga ci leggeva tanta tristezza e tanto, troppo amore… e quegli occhi sempre infuocati, sempre fermi, si facevano stranamente lucidi. La mano del più grande si tese in avanti, con lentezza, le dita un poco ripiegate perché il gesto apparisse più leggero forse, Shun rintanò un poco la propria testa tra le spalle e la mano esitò. Poi riprese il proprio percorso, giunse sulla guancia di Shun e allora il bambino si sciolse, reclinò il viso e lo appoggiò contro il palmo di Ikki, con un lieve strofinarsi di pelle contro pelle, gli occhi che si socchiusero, uno squittio che sfuggì, sottile, alle labbra.

Hyoga non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella scena era l’essenza dell’amore e il suo cuore si strinse in una morsa, resistette alla tentazione di piangere.

«Allora, Shun-chan... non ti fidi abbastanza di me?».

Gli rispose un altro gemito, che anticipava nuovi singhiozzi, nuove lacrime. La seconda mano di Ikki giunse sul viso del piccolo, accanto all’altra:

«Non piangere, guardami e parlami, sei grande, sei forte, io lo so».

Shun obbedì, le parole di Ikki erano in grado di fare miracoli sul suo cuore e Hyoga vide i suoi occhi aprirsi e

cercare quelli del fratello maggiore.

Ma le parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra vennero pronunciate con un tono ben lontano dalla solita sottomissione che il minore mostrava nei confronti del più grande:

«Se mi ritieni forte... perché non mi hai lasciato andare a Death Queen?».

Le carezze si fermarono, Hyoga tremò, vide chiaramente Ikki deglutire e non poté non notare il

tremito che scosse anche le membra di Ikki.

Il maggiore chiuse gli occhi, sospirò, si alzò in piedi e tese di nuovo la mano:

«Shun, vieni qui».

Il fratellino, dopo aver seguito con lo sguardo i suoi movimenti, esitò qualche istante, ma non poté resistere

a quella mano che rimaneva ferma, in attesa. Così, con mosse un po’ malferme, si alzò a propria volta, mise

la sua manina in quella tanto più grande del fratello e si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro: Shun gli arrivava

a malapena alle spalle.

Hyoga rimase seduto e assisté alla scena dal basso: la posizione, l’atmosfera che si generò intorno ai due fratelli, quell’alone di luce che li circondava e la tristezza che gli crebbe nel cuore, lo fecero sentire piccolo al loro confronto. Avrebbe dovuto solo sperare che Ikki riuscisse nell’intento di confortare Shun, eppure non poteva ignorare quel pizzico di gelosia dovuto al fatto di non esserci riuscito lui… non fino in fondo almeno.

Ikki si portò le mani ai fianchi, si erse in tutta la sua altezza e ordinò:

«Su le spalle, Shun, sei mio fratello, testa alta e sguardo fiero!».

Shun sbatté le palpebre, atteggiò il viso a un moto di stupore, poi arricciò il naso, strinse le labbra e… lo fece. Non servì molto ad aumentare la sua altezza, però si erse, quasi in punta di piedi e sembrò mettersi sull’attenti.

Anche così faceva tenerezza e Hyoga si sarebbe messo a ridacchiare se non avesse temuto di interrompere quell’intesa che si era creata. Però negli occhi di Shun c’era davvero qualcosa che molti non riuscivano a vedere… in quei momenti Hyoga ci riusciva, come ci riusciva Ikki: non erano gli occhi di una persona debole, non erano gli occhi di un bambino piagnucoloso e troppo fragile.

Era lo sguardo della volontà, quella buona, quella che va avanti spinta solo dalla propria capacità di credere… credere in cosa non era chiaro a nessuno di loro ancora… ma Shun avrebbe sempre creduto in qualcosa di bello e buono, era una certezza.

_“E forse…”_ si trovò a pensare Hyoga, _“forse ce la potrebbe fare… davvero…”._

Quell’improvviso moto di speranza fece battere fortissimo, per qualche istante, il suo cuore, in un’esplosione di euforia.

Ikki annuì, era visibilmente compiaciuto, anche se cercava di mantenere severo e serio il suo sguardo: ma quel lampo d’orgoglio nei suoi occhi blu, a Hyoga non poté fuggire, come non gli era fuggito il lampo in quelli di Shun.

«E adesso ascoltami» intimò Ikki e Shun reagì mettendosi ancor più sull’attenti. Davvero, non riusciva a restare indifferente agli occhi di Ikki, neanche a sentirsi davvero arrabbiato con lui.

D’altronde non lo era mai stato, Shun ce l’aveva sempre solo con se stesso.

Ikki gli posò le mani sulle spalle:

«Io lo so che quello che ho fatto può far sembrare che io non mi fidi di te, ma non è così. Io lo so che tu sei forte, sei mio fratello e quello che gli altri non vedono, io lo vedo!».

Le orecchie di Hyoga si tesero, il modo in cui Ikki aveva pronunciato quel discorso portava a credergli e a pensare che lui stesso credesse fermamente in ciò che stava dicendo.

«Allora… allora perché…».

Shun perse un po’ dell’autocontrollo che era riuscito a riacquistare, il pianto era, chiaramente, di nuovo in agguato.

«Perché voglio che tu lo dimostri andando a prenderti la cloth che ti aspetta!».

Hyoga sussultò insieme a Shun, somigliava così tanto al discorso sul destino che lui stesso aveva rivolto al piccolo poco prima.

«Ma io dovevo andare a Death Queen, mi era uscito quel brutto posto!».

«E io, in quel momento, ho saputo che era sbagliato!».

«Solo perché volevi salvarmi!».

«Volevo darci una speranza!».

Ikki aveva urlato con una certa, rabbiosa disperazione e Shun non poté fare altro che indietreggiare. Anche Hyoga fece aderire con maggior forza la schiena alle proprie spalle.

Poi il tono di Ikki tornò più basso, più dimesso e i suoi occhi cercarono il suolo:

«Non chiedermi come lo sapevo, ma lo sapevo… ti prego… fidati di me».

E Shun gli credette, perché era Shun e l’altro era Ikki, ma anche perché era impossibile non credergli, allo stesso Hyoga venne naturale e il sussurro sfuggì, senza che neanche lui se ne rendesse conto, alle labbra:

«Doveva essere così… per andare tutto a posto… e così andrà bene…».

I due fratelli si voltarono verso di lui e Hyoga ebbe la sensazione che solo in quel momento si fossero ricordati della sua presenza; abbassò il volto, intimidito dai loro sguardi e dal proprio stesso intervento.

«Anche Hyokkun… lo ha detto…».

Shun si staccò dal fratello e Hyoga percepì i suoi passetti leggeri che si avvicinavano. Quando risollevò il viso, Shun si trovava esattamente in mezzo a loro due… i due fratelli maggiori… anche se non lo sapeva… ma si stava affidando completamente a loro, perché affidarsi era la sua forza, era ciò che gli dava coraggio e lo spingeva a tirare fuori tutta quella grandezza che aveva dentro.

Anche Ikki guardava Hyoga, uno sguardo pieno di conflitti, c’era speranza, ma anche quell’ostilità che non lo abbandonava mai del tutto quando temeva di dover dividere con qualcuno ciò che aveva di più prezioso al mondo.

Il piccolo russo non riuscì a mantenere gli occhi su Ikki, così sorrise a Shun… Shun era sempre rassicurante, faceva sentire accolto chiunque e in quel posto maledetto lui era stato la sua salvezza, l’ancora per non impazzire e per non farsi travolgere dalla mancanza della mama… perché gli occhi di Shun sapevano cullarlo come quelli della donna che lo aveva messo al mondo.

«Vedi? Se lo dice Ikki, puoi crederci…».

«Ma io… credevo anche a te…».

Piccolo Shun… sempre preoccupato di non ferire il prossimo, sempre delicato, consapevole ed empatico…

Hyoga si sentì arrossire, tutto mentre Ikki lo osservava con un punto di domanda sul volto, facendogli sentire il bisogno di dare una spiegazione.

«Prima… ho detto a Shun parole simili alle tue… anche per me il destino…».

Era un concetto tutt’altro che facile da esprimere e si bloccò, fissandosi i piedi che si agitavano nervosamente a terra.

«Ha agito per mano mia?».

Hyoga annuì, senza sollevare il viso, ammirando Ikki in silenzio, perché era in grado di usare parole tanto difficili e farle sembrare… facili…

Era più grande di loro… di poco… ma rispetto a loro gli era stato necessario crescere più in fretta e per questo sembrava tanto maturo. Hyoga si sentì piccolo, insignificante. Come poteva pretendere di essere un fratello maggiore altrettanto degno?

Ikki posò la propria mano, forte quasi come quella di un uomo, sul capo di Shun, gli scompigliò dolcemente i capelli e Shun tornò a guardarlo, con espressione adorante: tutto sembrava tornato come prima.

«Shun, mi prometti una cosa?».

«Che cosa, Niichan?».

«Non provare mai più a scappare, a nasconderti… non da me… perché io…».

La voce di Ikki assunse una strana inflessione, che spinse lo stesso Hyoga a guardarlo di nuovo e così lo vide, quel luccichio nei suoi occhi, non era l’accendersi del fuoco della rabbia, a lui tanto consono, ma era l’inequivocabile brillio di una lacrima. Shun ebbe un tremito, un sussulto, poi si gettò tra le sue braccia, scoppiando in singhiozzi… e questo era già più normale, pensò Hyoga.

«Scusami… Niichan, scusami… scusa!».

La stretta di Ikki fu così forte che Hyoga si stupì di come Shun non sentisse dolore, sembrava così piccolo tra le sue braccia, fragile come cristallo. Eppure non sembrò risentire di nulla, rimase saldo, ancorato a lui, senza vacillare.

_“Sono fratelli”_ pensò Hyoga e c’era tristezza in quel pensiero, _“loro sono fratelli…”._

E lui ebbe, per un istante, l’immagine nitida di se stesso che si alzava, correva verso di loro, li abbracciava a propria volta, esclamando:

_“Accogliete anche me, sono anche io vostro fratello!”._

Quando l’immagine svanì lui era ancora lì, seduto, a guardare quella stretta che lo faceva sentire solo e si aggrappò alla voce di speranza che vibrò dentro di lui:

_“Li rivedrai un giorno… sarai loro fratello e farai parte di quell’abbraccio”._


End file.
